


Needle in a Haystack

by silvermoongirl10



Category: Blue Bloods (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, Gen, Hurt Jamie, Hurt/Comfort, Worried Danny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 08:26:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1811827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvermoongirl10/pseuds/silvermoongirl10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jamie is involved in a big operation where only the people involved know what is happening, Danny doesn't even know what Jamie is involved in. Danny is informed Jamie is seriously injured and could be at one of two hospitals. Only no one is sure where Jamie is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Needle in a Haystack

**Author's Note:**

> I know Jamie is partnered up with Eddie, but I missed Renzulli this past series so for this story he and Jamie are partners. And I apologize in advance if any Police or Medical procedure is wrong.
> 
> To me this feels a little rushed, but I didn't know what else I could do to make it flow better, so I'm sorry about that and I hope it doesn't make this seem too bad.

It was supposed to be simple. The Narcotic Detectives were supposed to go in with SWAT behind them and arrest the gang who were selling all sorts of drugs that had been tampered with and putting people in the hospital, fortunately no one had died. Yet.

Jamie and his fellow Patrol Officers and Sergeants were to stay out of sight and stop anyone from getting away. It was a big operation, the gang had been a constant pain in the side for the Narcotic Department. They had good lawyers who either managed to get their sentences lessened or get them off scot free. The operation had been planned to the last detail including a few 'what if' situations. They were all prepared, they each knew what they individually had to do, they knew what their sections had to do and they even knew what the Narcotic Detectives were going to do once they were inside. Nothing was being left to chance. There was so much riding on this operation that they needed to make sure it went completely right.

Jamie had even been going over his notes at home days before the operation, he couldn't tell anyone about what he was involved in. To ensure there was no risk of any information being leaked, and it didn't matter how trustworthy he knew his family was. If one person was told it would no longer be a secret and therefore putting everyone involved at risk.

But his dad knew what was going on and Danny could make an educated guess that something big was about to happen, but Danny didn't want to find out what was happening because he didn't want to know what his little brother was involved in. Jamie had been making efforts to avoid Erin, she also could guess he was involved in something important and she was annoyed that she didn't know what it was. She kept trying to corner Jamie at their dad's house and a few times Danny had to come to the rescue and purposefully get into an argument with Erin to allow Jamie to escape. It showed how worried Danny was that he didn't tell Jamie that he owed his older brother.

So yes the operation was supposed to go off without a hitch. Jamie sighed thinking he should have known better. What they didn't count on was an elderly lady seeing their just out of sight patrol cars and more or less yelling to her slightly deaf husband, that there was a lot of Police Officers outside. And could this finally be the day that the drug dealers who live opposite them are being put away for good? And it was unfortunate that the walls and doors were thin enough for the gang to hear the old lady. So Jamie and all the Patrol Officers were currently involved in a gun and fist fight.

"Reagan!" yelled Renzulli, "Over the radio Wilkins said we've got four running down the back alley, we gotta go and cut them off!"

Jamie nodded and he took off for the corner where the alley ended. He sprinted down the tight space and almost collided with the fleeing suspects.

"Get down on the ground and interlock your fingers!" ordered Jamie as he drew his gun. He heard Renzulli's pounding footsteps come to a sudden halt behind him.

Jamie could hear his heart pounding in the silence and managed to stop himself from flinching at the not too far away sounds of gunfire. Then without warning the suspects surged forward thinking that the four of them could easily overpower the two Officers. But the suspects didn't have the training Jamie and Renzulli had, they easily pushed the two men forwards so they face planted the floor. They then turned to the two other men and easily cuffed them as the young men seemed to realize that resisting was futile. The first two were not so clever. Jamie faintly heard someone on the radio call out a 10-85, but his focus was on the suspect charging at him holding a gun.

He placed his feet shoulder width apart to balance himself, it didn't help. The man must have been twice his size, and tackled Jamie to the floor. Jamie felt pain shoot through the back of his head as it connected with the ground, he heard the gun go off and distantly heard Renzulli calling his name through the pain that engulfed his entire body. Before he blacked out.

* * *

Danny was sat at his desk doing paperwork, usually he tried to avoid it by making constant trips to the coffee machine and other desks of his fellow Detectives. But today was a different story, the entire week was to be honest. While he had no idea what operation Jamie was involved in or when or where it was taking place, he _did_ know it was happening sometime this week, Jamie's body language at the last Sunday dinner told him that. It was now Wednesday and he was becoming edgy, on Monday and Tuesday he listened out for news that a big operation in the 12th's jurisdiction had been a complete success with no Officers needing to go to the hospital. He had heard nothing. It took everything he had to not call Jamie or his father and find out what exactly was going on.

Some of the Detectives in his squad had asked him if he was alright, he had shot them a small smile and had said he was fine. There was no way that he was going to risk his little brother's welfare by commenting that he was worried about Jamie taking part in a big operation.

Danny paused in his typing and stared blankly at the screen, thinking about his little brother and knowing that soon Jamie would be made Detective and would be taking part in more operations and busts. That thought terrified him. He had no doubt that Jamie was a good cop, but he was so scared about losing his last living brother. Sometimes he wondered what it would have been like if he, Joe and Jamie had been on the force together. They would have been in different precincts but their cases could have crossed over, he chuckled quietly to himself thinking of all the situations they would have got into. A nearby conversation then drew Danny's attention.

"Did ya hear? Narcotic Detectives in the 12th were finally able to plan a bust to arrest a gang which has been a constant thorn in their side. It was a big thing, no one who wasn't apart of it even knew it was going to happen" commented Detective Adams.

Danny sat up straighter and focused harder on the conversation knowing this must have been the operation Jamie was involved in.

Detective Yelland nodded, "I heard. But apparently this old lady who lived in the apartment opposite the gang spotted the patrol cars and shouted to her deaf husband about them. The gang heard and all hell broke loose apparently. They had to call a 10-85."

Adams shook his head mournfully, "You'd a thought the old lady would have had enough sense to keep quiet seeing as she lived opposite the gang."

Yelland nodded his head, "I know what ya mean. Because their cover was blown it's estimated that about fifteen Officers have been taken to hospital."

"Geez" hissed Adams, "anything serious?"

Yelland shrugged, "It broke out into a fist and gun fight, I think at least two Officers were shot but I don't know anything definite. My cousin was on the bust that's how I know what happened. I didn't even know what he was a part of something this big."

Danny shakily got to his feet and tried to push back the thought of Jamie lying in a hospital. He approached the two Detectives, they saw his slightly pale face and frowned.

"Hey you alright Danny?" asked Adams,

Danny shook his head and looked at Yelland, "My kid brother was involved in something big but I don't know what, he works outta the 12th do you think…?"

Yelland nodded, "Yeah he was probably there"

Danny took a sharp breath, "Do you think you could find out if he was taken to the hospital?"

"I wish I could Danny" murmured Yelland as he rubbed the back of his head. "But my cousin had to hang up on me, apparently it's a right mess down there. No one is sure how many were injured and no one knows the names of the ones who are injured. I'm sorry"

Danny nodded and then moved away and took out his cell phone. There was no point in calling his dad, at the scene if there was no clear figure on how many were injured and no one knew _who_ was injured there was no way his dad would know if Jamie was alright or at the hospital. So the only thing he could do was call Jamie.

He waited and waited as his brother's cell phone rang. He told himself it was only taking Jamie a long time to pick up because he was sorting out the aftermath of the bust.

"Hey-"

"Jamie! I just wanted-"

"- I can't take your call at the moment but I'll call you back as soon as I can"

"Dammit!" cursed Danny, he hung up and slumped into his chair. Every couple of minutes he would try calling Jamie and every time he received no answer. After half an hour with no word on his brother it was getting harder for him to keep his panic under control.

"Reagan!" he turned to see Gormley gesturing to him. Danny swiftly got to his feet and almost ran into Gormley's office.

"Sarge?" questioned Danny,

Gormley sighed, "I've been told your brother has been injured on a bust. But I don't know for definite which hospital he's been taken to."

Danny stood silent for a moment wide eyed in shock. He swallowed past the lump in his throat and managed to hoarsely ask, "Is it bad?"

Gormley nodded and as soon as Gormley nodded Danny was spinning around and running out of the office distantly hearing Gormley shouting the names of the two hospitals Jamie may have been taken to behind him.

 _Jamie in the hospital. Bad. He's injured badly. Oh please no! Let him be alright! It's bad._ With these thoughts swirling around his head Danny drove frantically to the hospital with sirens blazing. He knew he shouldn't be using the sirens in this circumstance, but he didn't care and he knew Gormley would understand. He just wanted and _needed_ to see his brother.

* * *

After spending almost half an hour at various desks of nurses and receptionists at the first hospital Danny had finally been told that his brother was not being treated at that hospital, so now he was driving frantically to the next hospital. Gormley had text him explaining that it had been confirmed that twenty-one Officers had been wounded; eighteen of them seriously.

A small part of Danny continued to hope that not finding Jamie at the first hospital meant that Jamie was among the three not wounded seriously. But he pushed the thought away, why would Gormley be informed Jamie was seriously injured if he wasn't?

Screeching the car to a halt outside the second hospital Danny frantically ran to the front desk, he flashed his Detective's shield and in a rush said; "My brother is a Police Officer and he was injured and I was told he may have been brought here with serious injuries."

"What is his name?" queried the nurse,

"Officer Jamison Reagan" responded Danny as he looked all around him trying to spot a familiar face, someone who might be able to take him to Jamie.

The nurse shook her head, "No one of that name has been taken to surgery or to any of the wards where they are being treated for serious injuries. Perhaps he is at the other hospital where injured Officers are being taken."

Danny frowned, "I've just come from there!"

The nurse paused, "I suggest going to the ER; there is a chance your brother was taken there."

Danny nodded and then he was running down the halls and burst into the ER and headed straight for the desk.

The receptionist frowned at him until he explained, "My brother is an Officer who may have been treated here for serious injuries."

She frowned, "I'm sorry but no Officer who was seriously injured was treated here."

Danny threw up his hands in frustration and growled, "Look lady! All I want is to find my brother! I was told the injured Officers were sent to two hospitals and that my brother was seriously injured. He wasn't at the other hospital so I came here. A nurse at the front desk said he wasn't taken to surgery or to the wards where the seriously injured Officers are being treated. She said to come here. And now you are telling me my brother isn't here! Well where else can he be?!"

"Alright, just calm down. What's his name?" soothed the receptionist, Danny told her and she began taping away on her keyboard as Danny stood with his head bowed bracing his hands tightly on the edge of the desk. "Ah!" exclaimed the receptionist.

Danny looked up sharply, "Anything?" he asked quietly.

She smiled, "He was brought into this ER, and has since been taken to a room."

Danny frowned in confusion, "But I thought you said the seriously injured Officers were not brought here."

"There must have been some crossed wires Detective. Your brother was not seriously injured. He was knocked unconscious and has a mild concussion." The receptionist directed him to Jamie's room and after thanking her Danny began jogging over to the elevator and went up to the third floor.

He exited the elevator and strode down the hallway, then he spotted Renzulli.

"Danny!" exclaimed Renzulli, "I've been trying to get a hold of you for ages!"

Danny looked at his cell phone in confusion and saw he had five missed calls from Renzulli, he realized in his desperation to find Jamie he didn't hear his phone. He shrugged and smiling at Renzulli he walked into the small hospital room to find Jamie lying in a hospital bed with a small piece of gauze taped to his head.

Silently Danny walked over to the bed and lowered himself into the chair and breathed a sigh of relief to find Jamie not seriously injured. He chuckled quietly to himself, "You cause me quite a lot of worry little brother, do you know that?"

"Sorry" murmured a croaky voice,

Danny smiled and breathed easier seeing Jamie blink his eyes open. But the white walls and the sunlight appeared to cause his brother pain. So Danny outstretched one arm and using his hand he shielded Jamie's eyes from the glare.

"Thanks Danny" whispered Jamie.

"No problem little brother and you know, you don't need to be sorry. Being an older brother means you worry about your siblings." Smiled Danny, "just try and stay outta trouble for a while will ya? It's like trying to find a needle in a haystack when I'm trying to find what hospital you've been taken to."

Jamie chuckled lightly, but grimaced as he jostled his head. Danny reached through the bars on the bed and grasped Jamie's nearest hand with his free one. "Sleep little brother and later you can tell me all about the bust that was blown by a little old lady."

"You heard about that bit?" asked Jamie,

Danny nodded grinning, "Oh yeah! And you can bet every Officer, Detective and Sergeant in all five boroughs has by now."

Jamie chuckled and was thankful that he wasn't the Detectives who had planned the operation, knowing they were never going to be allowed to forget what had happened.

"Go to sleep. You need to rest" Danny gently ordered.

"Yes Detective" smiled Jamie before he drifted off to sleep with his older brother watching over him.

Danny dropped the arm which had been shielding Jamie's eyes from the glare of the white walls and sat back in his chair, still grasping Jamie's hand with his own.

About ten minutes later Renzulli entered the room and after Danny asked what happened Renzulli explained.

* * *

" _Jamie!" shouted Renzulli, as he could only watch as Jamie was tackled to the floor and heard a gun go off. He hurriedly handcuffed the man who knocked Jamie to the floor and pulled him away from his partner and picked up the gun. He turned and looked worriedly down at his unconscious partner, who thankfully wasn't shot, he could see the bullet lodged in the concrete ground._

_From the corner of his eyes he could only watch as a swarm of suspects came charging at him and his injured partner. He positioned himself so he was standing between Jamie and the men charging at them. He couldn't care less about the cuffed suspects who were trying to crawl away towards the main street. His main concern was getting his injured partner to safety. He was worried because Jamie hadn't even moaned or twitched and he didn't have the time to check that his friend was alright._

_He crouched with his arms outstretched in an attempt to make sure no one got past him to Jamie. Thankfully before he had to face swarm of suspects on his own, help arrived. His fellow Officers came from behind him and in front of him, effectively surrounding the suspects. While some of the suspects were fighting back Renzulli relaxed seeing that the situation was finally under control, so he spun on his heels and crouched in front of Jamie. He carefully checked the back of his friend's head and felt only a small bump, Jamie's pulse was strong and the only blood was the little drops caused by the scrape on Jamie's forehead. Renzulli relaxed further and breathed a sigh of relief. While it would have been bad enough if his partner was seriously injured, it would have been even worse for him to explain to Jamie's family what had happened. So he leaned back slightly and called for an ambulance and waited at his partner's side._

* * *

Danny had grasped Jamie's hand a little tighter realizing that things could have ended very differently with Jamie being shot.

Later Danny found out that Gormley had mistakenly been informed about Jamie, Danny should have been told Jamie only had a mild concussion. But someone had accidentally had the wrong brother informed. Jamie had been confused with an Officer J. Reager who had a punctured lung after being knocked to the ground and kicked repeatedly (Danny was glad to hear he was recovering well), and who also had an older brother who was a Detective.

Danny thanked whoever it was that protected Jamie that day. Because he didn't know what he would do if he ever lost his little brother and he hoped he would never find out.

**The End.**


End file.
